


A Single Light in the Dark

by AtomicNovaBomb



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cyborg Hanzo, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Human Genji Shimada, M/M, other characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicNovaBomb/pseuds/AtomicNovaBomb
Summary: Genji was saved by his brother Hanzo, who sacrificed himself in his place. But he knows his brother isn't truly gone, he will do anything to get him back.(Demon Hanzo at first, later to be Cyborg hanzo. +McGenji then later McHanzo)





	

Two bodies pressed together, their every breath visible in the cold air. The campfire that crackled with life being the only other source of warmth and visible light for what seemed like miles.

 

The silence that had lingered between the two for the past few hours was broken by McCree’s gruff voice. “You sure that it’s him, gonna be waste if it’s not him.”

 

Genji raised his head from where he had been resting on his knees, all the exhaustion seemingly gone from his face. “I am sure its him. It has to be Hanzo.” His eyes turned from looking at his friend to stare up the pitch black mountain top. “It can’t be anyone else. Trust me Jesse.”

 

“I do, it’s just.” McCree cut himself off as he slowly rose to his feet, fishing a cigar from his pant pocket, “Are we gonna be able to help him? What if we can’t do anything to help him?”

 

Genji’s brown eyes met McCree’s eyes again, set with determination. “Then we are bringing home.” 

 

There conversation ended there, the comforting silence took over once again. Only ever broken through the hours by the crackle of fire or the occasional wildlife making its presence known. That was how it went until the sun began its slow rise into the blue sky. Neither Genji nor Jesse took anytime to take in the beauty of the environment. Instead, they were quick to extinguish the fire and pack the few items they had taken out of their bags for the night. 

 

The pair took to continuing their trek up the mountain side once again. Determined to reach their destination this day and complete what they were their for in the first place. 

 

McCree pulled the black beanie more atop his head, he would've been wearing his trusty hat but, it was just too damn cold. When he agreed to help Genji to get his brother back, he didn't really think of what he was getting into. 

 

_ Genji sat cross legged on one of Jesse’s couches, the crop top he wore showing off his muscled abdomen and the light scars crisscrossing across them. He waited patiently for Jesse to finish the phone call he was currently having, watching his friend pace back and forth, softly teasing that he would make a hole in his floor if kept doing so.  _

 

_ Jesse had merely flipped him off in response and finished off his phone call before seating himself in an old worn recliner that was placed to the right of the couch Genji was currently on. Both facing towards the television, but Genji was turned to his friend.  _

 

 _“So what brought you ‘round here all of a sudden.” McCree_ _picked up a cigar that had been resting on the coffee table next to the recliner and put it into his mouth. Not lighting it, but placing their more for his own comfort than anything._

 

_ “I need your help, I want you to come with me. We need to help him.”  Genji slumped forward, placing his arms on his knees. “I...Please.” _

 

_ Jesse was on his feet in an instant, the sound of Genji’s voice, broken, at a point of giving up had his every attention. He found himself kneeling in front of the younger man, staring at the tears that streaked down his cheeks.  _

 

_ “It's my fault.. I can't let him suffer anymore.” Genji’s words nearly didn't make it to Jesse’s ears since the became mixed with apologies spoken in Japanese. _

 

_ Not waiting another second, Jesse wrapped his arms around his friend. He spoke in soft murmurs to Genji, rocking him back and forth until he heard Genji’s sobs calm until they were only soft hiccups in between every shaky breath. “Alright partner, it ain't your fault okay.” _

 

_ “But it is! It's all mine.” Genji’s fingers buried themselves into Jesse’s biceps, anchoring himself down.  _

 

_ Jesse nodded and went back to rocking his friend, for ten long minutes he held Genji. Waiting. Waiting, until Genji lifted had lifted his head again, their gazes meeting again. “Alright partner, tell me what went down now.” _

 

_ Genji nodded, shutting his eyes tightly and taking a few deep shaky breaths while also releasing his death grip from Jesse’s arms. “Five years. Five years ago, my older brother, Hanzo and I..we..” Opening his eyes, he saw nothing more than McCree’s patient face split with a reassuring smile. So he gave a slow nod and began speaking once he felt he wasn’t about to break down again. “I begged him, to go out with me. For just one night, I wanted him to take a break from all his duties and have fun with me. He had decided to indulge me that night. He should have said no like every other day, why did it have to be different?”  _

 

_ Jesse had taken the pause Genji took to grab his friend’s hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “You don’t have to tell me now, how about on our trip you tell me, don’t want you stressin’ any more. Sound like a deal, pumpkin?” His small smile turned into a wide grin when he got a series of nods from Genji. “Why don’t you help me pack now?”  _

 

McCree’s memories was cut short when we a damn rock ‘decided’ to be in his direct path, ending with him face planting on the rough ground. He did not even attempt to rise for a few moments, which let him hear Genji’s quick steps on the ground as he came over to him and kneeled besides him.

 

“Do I need to get a stick? Poke you a bit and make sure you’re not dead?” Genji’s amusement clear in his voice, Jesse knew that there would most likely also be a grin plastered on that face that he couldn’t see. Genji took McCree’s favored hat from its position on the fallen man’s backpack, placing it atop his head while he waited for his friend to rise. 

The only reason that he decided to rise as quickly as he did, was because dirt was making his way into his nostrils. Rising to his knees, Jesse dusted off his shirt to the best of his ability, which wasn’t much. Getting back onto his feet let him see that Genji had walked a few feet, his hat placed against the black head of hair. He used his long legs to his advantage and took comically large steps to catch up to Genji. Wrapping his right arm around Genji’s shoulders in a more comforting manner than anything else.

 

They walked in a peaceful silence for the next hour or so, until a large, clearly ancient building became visible on the top of the mountain. As they neared closer and closer to the building, Jesse noticed the large metal emblem on the two equally giant doors. He could call it ancient since he could see the oxidation of the emblem, narrowing his eyes as he stared at it. The symbol, he had seen it a few times on the few items Genji had brought with him to America.

 

“It’s the Shimada clan insignia, this place. I remember my first time coming here, it was to see Hanzo get portion of his tattoo outlined.It would be the first time of many, I soon started getting mine outlined here as well.” Genji stood before the massive door, his body dwarfed by its size. “It was family tradition to get our tattoos completed here. It is the only place he could have gone.” He turned to face Jesse, his eyes getting a glossy look to them. “Help me open them, Jesse.”  

 

Jesse wiped his hands against the front of his pants as he walked over to the door, placing his hands on the insignia. Ready to pull when given the word, “Tell me when partner.” He watched as Genji shut his eyes, seemingly remembering everything they went through to get there.

 

_ They had arrived to Hanamura a few nights ago, checked into one of the closest hotels they could find. One that was at least somewhat decently rated, according to other people or that one website Genji had been looking through his phone.  _

 

_ Both men were settled on a bed meant for merely one person, not two. Neither uncomfortable nor unaccustomed to the close contact. Genji had his head rested upon his friend’s chest, more than content to have his head rise with each of Jesse’s breaths. “That night, I had taken him to a something you could call a club, but more private. Not everyone could make it in right?”  _

 

_ Jess gave a nod when he saw Genji had turned to look up at him. _

 

_ “We were enjoying ourselves, for once in a very long time. It all came to an end, a rival clan had some of their men pull me out and I was beaten to a point of death. I can’t tell you everything in detail, the only thing I remember is being taken out to the outskirts of Hanamura and the beating from there t became hazy.” Genji had at that point grabbed Jesse’s hands, using his thin fingers to manually maneuver his fingers back and forth. “I later found out that Hanzo became aware of what had happened to me and went on a rampage to save me.” A sad smile plastered his face. “He was always like that, willing to sacrifice his life for people. Never caring for himself.” _

 

_ “But that day he went to an extreme. I wasn’t going to make, there was no way.” Genji sighed softly, squeezing his hands around Jesse’s for a few moments before shutting his eyes. “He made the biggest sacrifice to get me to see another day, he sacrificed himself Jesse.” _

 

_ Jesse gave a low hum of acknowledgement and slipped his hands out of Genji’s hands and wrapped his arms around his friend’s torso, hugging him closely to his chest. “Your brother loved you dearly, don’t doubt that.” _

 

_ “I know he did, I never appreciated him. I want to tell him.” Locking eyes with Jesse, he stared until he was sure that he had the older man’s full attention. “He still lives, he...basically made something that you would call..a deal with the devil. You believe in the supernatural Jess?” _

 

_ McCree gave a low whistle, furrowing his brows as he took a moment to think back, “I would say that I do. My momma always pretty much made sure I had some belief in spirits and all that stuff.” _

 

_ Genji nodded and squirmed his way out of his friend’s hold, “That deal my brother made, it left him alive. As what, I do not know or care. I just want him back home. That’s why we’re here.” _

 

Genji shook his head, opening his eyes and moving to the door opposite of McCree, “Alright, pull.” 

 

There strength didn’t even budge the door open, didn’t move a single inch towards opening. The hinges did make a horrible screeching noise in protests for their futile attempts. 

 

“Well shit.” McCree stepped back from the door, leaning his head back to take in the full view of the door, top to bottom. Ignoring the feeling of the beanie slipping off his head and landing on the ground in a small heap.”So now what?” He had turned to look at Genji staring at the door with narrowed eyes, seemingly trying to burn holes through the hunk of wood. 

 

Neither had the chance to speak as the doors were thrown open, they had focus more on getting out of the way rather than to get smacked by those heavy doors. Jesse and Genji shared the same expression, one of utter confusion as the doors hit the maximum range they had on its rusty hinges with a dull thud.

 

Jesse had to fan his hand in front of his face as those doors had kicked up a massive amount of dust and dirt into the air, coughing, he moved to stand directly in the middle of the doorway. He made a feeble attempt to see inside of the darkness that was the inside of the building. 

 

As if on cue, Genji moved to stand next to his friend. Lifting the brim of Jesse’s hat, trying to see deeper into the first room. Though neither one of them dared to step a single foot inside.

 

The fear of being able to do nothing was the only thing keeping Genji from running inside, he squinted his eyes as he tried to see what was inside. Making out the outlines of tables and chairs, almost as if it hadn’t changed from when he had last been there, many, many years ago. He was so focused on trying to make out some more outlines of things, possibly furniture that he didn’t remember being there, that when McCree had tapped his shoulder he nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“Sorry, Genji. But, uh do you see that.” Jesse was currently pointing straight into the dark area, towards two glowing white eyes, watching their every movement. Both Jesse and Genji watched the white eyes narrow when the cold morning air entered and replaced the warmer air that had been trapped inside. They also watched as its owner slunk out of view, to the darker depths of the building. 

 

Genji and Jesse shared a look before the younger man stepped into the room, “It has to be him, it has to be. You can stay out here if you want, but I’m going after him.” He only casted a quick glance at his friend before sticking his right hand into his pant pocket, fishing out a small silver lighter and as he flicked it open to light it he could hear Jesse’s footsteps coming up behind him.

 

“Came all this way with you, not gonna back out now.” As McCree spoke, he set a hand on Genji’s shoulder and together the two made their way into the darkness, the only light now came from the lighter in Genji’s hands.

 

Their footsteps,the quiet taps, the sounds were nearly deafening in the silence of the empty building. Genji tried desperately to try and hear something other than that, but nothing, he could hear nothing else as they entered the first room they came up to. Its door was wide open, showing its blackened interior, vacant from any life however.

 

On there way they went, to the next few rooms that lined a small hallway. Three more roms to be exact, first two were the same as the first, but with some closer inspection showed that those rooms had been cleaned, shelves, tables, and chairs had nearly little to no dust on them. 

 

Genji stepped into the third room first, quickly scanning over the room. First thing he noticed was that the room seemed to have been made into some kind of bedroom, a worn futon on the ground besides an equally worn desk that was absolutely littered with books which seemed to be older than both the intruders. Secondly, he could see the outline of someone kneeled down in front of what seemed to be a boarded up window, their back to the door and to Genji himself. 

 

From where he stood, Genuine could see the white clothes this man, this creature wore. A stark contrast to the dark almost black looking skin, but maybe that was just Genji’s eyes playing tricks on him in the dark he wasn't too sure. With a quick click, the lighter was off and closed, placed back into his pocket. Genji walked over, with the most steady steps he could muster until he stood directly behind the kneeled ‘man’. With an audible swallow, Genji spoke.

 

“ _ Anija.  _ Look at me.” 

 

No response, not verbally at least. A minute passes before the creature rose into a crouched position. Turning it's head to look in Genji direction, showing off the hollow glow of its eyes and the horns that it sported on its forehead, but still no words. 

 

Instead, it seemed to be merely studying Genji, only sparing a glance at Jesse who stood in some trance at the doorway. As the creature stood to its full height, it stood smaller than both men. Though not by much for Genji. So as the creature stared up into Genji’s eyes, a hand lifted and grabbed the front of Genji’s shirt. “You come here. Why?”

 

The voice, a voice that Genji would never forget, he knew who it was. He had been right. “I couldn't leave you brother, I know what you said, but I couldn't. I want to save you brother. Please.” 

  
“Genji.” The creature spoke in a much softer voice than before as it raised its hand and set it on Genji’s shoulder. “I don't believe anyone can save me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks.


End file.
